


Heathers One-Shots

by KitKat69



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat69/pseuds/KitKat69
Summary: One Shots of Heathers.





	Heathers One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Angst on the first chapter! YAY! Major Character Death  
> oh boy here we go have fun!!!!!

(3rd's POV)

Veronica didn't want it to end this way. She didn't want any of this. They're gone and she can't do anything about it. McNamara overdosed at home even after Veronica tried stopping her. Martha is hospitalized and no one knows if she's going to make it. JD is planning on blowing up the school. Veronica is freaking out but she puts on a brave face as she walks to the doors of Westerburg Highschool. She walks down the hallways. She's told that the boiler room is under the gym.

"I wish I had more TNT." JD says blankly.

Veronica's face goes white. She knew he was crazy. She raised the gun and shot him in the shoulder. She told him to deactivate the bomb. But it was too late. The bomb was ticking down to 1.

10.

Veronica prayed for Martha to survive.

9.

Veronica prayed that her parents would be okay without her.

8.

Veronica prayed that she'll wake up tomorrow and everything be a dream.

7.

Veronica knew it wasn't a dream.

6.

But she still prayed.

5.

She prayed.

4.

She was told that if she prayed hard enough it'll come true.

3.

It didn't come true.

2.

She heard JD laugh.

1.

"See you in hell." She said.

0.

The bomb went off. The explosions ended up killing everyone. It went all over the news. A huge funeral was performed. Martha was there, crying her eyes out. Along with Veronica's parents. They couldn't believe that their little girl was gone. Everything ended up being real even though Veronica prayed it wasn't. You see, prays don't reach God. Why? Cause sometime's God could be a way of love that could drive someone insane. And it won't reach cause they think they're doing the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put actual scenes but its late and I don't give an absolute damn shit. The end might not make sense but idgaf.


End file.
